1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lipstick container, in detail, a one hand lipstick container that can be used by one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, lipsticks are necessities that most women carry. Although most women put on a lipstick in the house to go outside, they put on a lipstick at the outside also in many cases. Therefore, lipsticks should be easy to carry and use.
Containers for the lipsticks are formed such that a container main body and a container cover are separated, such that users had to use the lipstick with one hand while holding the container cover with other hand.
The structure of existing lipstick containers known in the art is described below.
Lipstick containers are composed of a cylinder with a vertical groove standing in a container main body, a lipstick holder inserted in the container main body, an outer container surrounding the outer side of the cylinder in the container main body, and a cover have been widely known.
The lipstick containers of the related art are beautiful because there is no protrusion on the container containing the lipstick, give elegant feeling because they turn, and can make it possible to reduce the manufacturing cost and time because the number of parts is small; however, it is necessary to use both hands to open the cap and turn the lower portion of the containers.
Further, the lipstick containers in the related art have a problem in that the lipstick is mashed and cannot be used, when the cover is closed, with the lipstick not fully inserted in the container.
Researches for developing a lipstick container that can be used by one hand have been conducted to increase portability and convenience of the lipstick container.
As a related art having the above object, there is a lipstick container that is operated by rotating the container main body, without using a cap, which is as follows.
First, a lipstick container including a plate covering the upper portion of the container and a device opening the plate has been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,465). However, the above relate art has a problem in that it is not good in appearance because the plate remains on the outer side of the container when the plate opens an opening.
Further, although other technologies for inserting plates in containers have been know in the related art, there are problems in that the external appearance is deteriorated by a portion of a plate protruding outside (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,622, 2,386,417, 5,979,468, 2,486,073, 3,617,138, and 3,612,072), a plate is made of a flexible material, such that stability is reduced (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,644,577, 5,890,826, and 5,904,431), it is difficult to produce and assemble in large quantities due to too many parts, or there is high probability that defective products will be made in assemblage (U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,096).
Further, a technology that uses a protrusion for operation, such as a handle, outside the container main body (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,513,830 and 4,973,178). Since these technologies in the related art use new methods for users, not the existing methods, there is a problem in that these may repel consumers or give them inconvenience.